Mystery Secrets Intro
by writergirl2010
Summary: this fanfic was written by me & my bestie Jess! this story features her and I along with Damon and stefan! Hope you enjoy!btw Jess wrote the  intro
1. Intro

Mystery Secrets

Hey there, I'm Jessica and I have a best friend named Brittney. We've  
been best friends since middle school and there's nothing that we won't do  
together, we're basically joined at the hips. So, there are two new guys  
that moved into our neighborhood. One of them goes to our high school,  
Neptune High. Brittney and I decided that we were going to get to know the  
new guys, but the only problem was that only one of them went to our school,  
so we had no idea how to get to know the other guy. The one that goes to our school  
his name is Stefan, brown hair, hazel eyes, kind of tall about 5 ft 6  
inches. His brother was the problem because you don't see him a lot. They also  
wear these rings on their fingers that they never took off. Brittney and I both wondered what the story  
was with the rings. There's only one way to find out, get to know them and that was  
our plan.


	2. chapter 1

Mystery Secrets (CH 1)

"Hey Jess," I said, as I got into her car to go to school, like I do every day. "Hey girl" she replied back, "How are you?" "I'm good" I told her. "What about you?" "I'm good" she said. We arrived at school about ten minutes later, and started to get our stuff, so we could get out of the car, as we were getting everything I started talking to her, but, realized she wasn't answering back. So, I looked at her and she looked like she was in a daze. "Jess" I said, trying to get her out of it but, that didn't work so, I followed her eyes, and seen who she was looking at, he was unbelievably gorgeous. _How could someone who looked like that, exist? _I thought. After about five minutes of us both being dazed, we finally headed into school. "Jess, who was that guy?" I asked her. "That was Stefan Salvatore; he just moved into the neighborhood, he also has brother named Damon."


	3. Chapter 2

Mystery Secrets (CH 2)

Jessica's Point of View

Brittney and I walked into our first period class and took our seats. "He was the most gorgeous guy that I've ever seen in my entire life," I whispered to Brittney and she nodded in agreement. "Okay, so since we're the head of the senior class, our mission is to get to know Stefan."  
"Sounds like a great plan to me," Brittney said as she took her pen out and began to write things onto a piece of paper. "I have to know what he likes to do in his spare time. What is his favorite color? What's his brother like, and why they moved here?"  
"Sounds like we're going to have one busy day," I said as class began to start. Miss. Rico began to teach as Brittney and I passed notes to each other. After class, Brittney and I walked into the office and sat at the desk and began to do our first period homework.  
"Brittney would you mind helping Mr. Salvatore here with his class schedule?" Mr. Turner said as he walked out of his office. "Brittney will help you with everything that you need Mr. Salvatore."  
"Thank you Mr. Turner," Stefan said as he walked out from behind the counter and over to where Brittney and I were sitting. "So which one of you is Brittney?" I pointed to Brittney then got up from my seat and walked out of the office to give some teachers their notes. When I came back, Brittney wasn't in the office and I knew that she was showing Stefan around the school. When I walked over and sat down, there was a note on my books.  
"Jess, showing Stefan around the school, he invited us over his house, see you after school," Brittney. I read the note like three different times before I relived that it was that easy to get Stefan to show us his house. Most guys, it took two dates before they would show you they're house, but maybe Stefan was different. Something about him made me think that he wasn't like the other guys that go to our school. After class, I walked out of the office and into my English class and sitting right next to me was Stefan.  
"Hey, I see Brittney got you to your classes alright," I said as I grabbed my book out of my purse and set it on my desk.  
"Yes, she's a really good tour guide," Stefan said with a smile on his face. "Did she tell you that I invited you to my house after school?"  
"Yeah, she left me a note," I said as the teacher walked into the room. Class began as the teacher handed out a pop quiz. Great, I hate pop quizzes, I said to myself as I began to do the quiz. Halfway through class, I was handed a pass to go to the office and see Mr. Turner. I walked into the office and Mr. Turner was standing at the front desk. "You wanted to see me Mr. Turner?"  
"Ah, Miss. Jessica, yes I did want to see you, please come back to my office," Mr. Turner said as he walked back to his office and I followed. "Mr. Salvatore was pleased was both you and Brittney today. He called you two the perfect office workers."  
"Really? I didn't even show him the school and he likes me," I said as to myself.  
"Yes, I also wanted to talk to you about the school dance that being held this weekend," Mr. Turner said as he looked up at me.  
"Yes, my father was able to get Nickelback to perform at the dance and they're willing to do it for free," I said as I looked up at him.  
"Great, thank you so much for your time Jessica," Mr. Turner said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the door and opened it for me.  
"You're welcome Mr. Turner," I said as I walked out of his office. When I walked back into the office, Brittney was outside talking to Stefan, so I walked out of the office and over to them. "Hey Brittney and Stefan."  
"Hey Jessica, Stefan's going to have lunch with us," Brittney said as we started to walk for the café. I smiled as we walked into the café and sat down at our table. "Stefan, this is Jackie, Julia, Tom, Daniel, Erica and Trish. Everyone this is Stefan Salvatore, he's the new student here." Everyone said hello to Stefan then went back to eating. "Daniel is Jessica's ex-boyfriend; I swear that he still likes Jessica."  
"Britt, I'm sitting right here," I said as I tapped her on the shoulder. Stefan had a smile on his face as I told Brittney that.  
"What? I'm just stating the truth. Do you ever pay attention when you walk into a room where Daniel's in?" Brittney asked me as she looked at Daniel. "He's always looking at your ass."  
"Thanks," I said as I began to eat my apple. "Now I can't eat." Brittney looked at Stefan then back to me. "We broke up like 2 months ago, why would he break up with me if he still liked me?"  
"I don't know, I'm just saying," Brittney said as she took a bit of her brownies. Lunch went by quickly then Stefan, Brittney and I were standing outside the café. "See you after school, Stefan."  
"See you girls," Stefan said as he walked the other way. Two more periods then Stefan's house for a study group. The last two periods when been very fast then Brittney and I met in the parking lot by my car.  
"Ready?" Brittney asked me as I unlocked my car. I nodded and got into my car then Brittney handed me a piece of paper. "It's his address." I looked at the piece of paper then started the car and pulled out of the parking spot and headed for Stefan's house. I drove down the road until I find Stefan's address and pulled into his driveway. Stefan was standing at the house door when I pulled up to the front door. We got out and Stefan greeted us. "Hey Stefan."  
"Hello Jessica and Brittney, come in," Stefan said as he opened the front door for us. "Jessica and Brittney, this is my older brother Damon."  
"Nice to meet you girls," Damon said as he kissed our hands. We walked into the living room and put our books on the coffee table and began to study.  
"I'm kind of thirsty; can I get something to drink?" I asked Stefan as I placed my pen on my book.  
"Of course, the kitchen is through that hallway," Stefan said as he pointed towards the hallway that led into the kitchen. I got up and walked into the hallway then into the kitchen and opened the fridge and searched for something to drink.  
"Coffee?" Damon said as he come up from behind me and made me jump. "Sorry, don't mind to scare you." I turned around and he handed me a cup of coffee then walked back over to the countertop then turned back to face me.  
"It's Jessica right?" Damon said as he took a slip of his coffee. I nodded then began to drink my coffee. "Well, I wouldn't go back into the living room unless you like seeing people kissing." I smiled then continued to drink my coffee.  
"So, why don't you go to school?" I asked as I set my cup onto the table and sat down.  
"I'm too old to go to school," Damon said as he sat next to me. "Stefan's 17 and I'm 20, so I've been out of school for two years now. I tried college, but got kicked out because of all the partying I did."  
"Really? You don't seem like a party kind of guy," I said as I looked at him. He really didn't look like a big partier like most the guys at my school. The guys at my school would get drunk every night and try to have sex with every girl at the party. Damon and Stefan seemed like really nice guys, but were they hiding something?


End file.
